


So Sorry

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, sad!reader, unable to have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Request: Steve x Reader; you find out that you can’t have children, and maybe Steve either being sad, or comforting you





	

The words hit you like a train. A big, loud, barrelling down the tracks train. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Rogers...you’re unable to have children.”

Steve reaches over and grabs your hand, but you barely notice. Everything seems to fade away except for you and your despair. How could you do this to yourself? How could you do this to Steve? Your body….which can do so much, has failed you. You cover your mouth with your hand, tears leaking from your eyes and rolling down your face. 

Everything after that is a blur. Leaving the hospital, getting the car, going home to Brooklyn. You stumble into bed, curling up under the covers and crying. 

You cry for the baby you’ll never have. You cry for Steve, and the dreams of a family he had shared with you. You cry for all the fantasies of your future family that are now shattered at your feet. You cry for yourself. You cry just to cry. 

After a while, Steve slides into bed beside you, pulling you close and sharing his warmth. He wipes the tears off of your cheeks and places soft kisses on your face. 

“I love you.”

You continue to cry, burying your face in his chest. He wraps his arms around you and whispers sweet nothings. Eventually, the tears stop and you relax against him. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” you wipe the tears off your cheeks, trying not to look at your husband. 

“There’s no reason to be sorry.” 

You roll over so that your back is to him. 

“Steve…...I can’t-my body, it’s…..I’m just so sorry.”

Steve gently places his hand on your shoulder. He turns you back towards him and holds your face in his hands. 

“This is not your fault, Y/N. I’m not mad at you, I love you. I will always love you.”

You give him a tearful smile, trying to believe what he says. You press a hand to his chest, focussing on the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“We’ve been talking about kids for years. I had this dream of us and our little family….we can’t-” you swallow back the wave of tears about to fall, “we can’t have that anymore. It’s because of me and I’m just so, so sorry.”

Steve kisses you and pulls you even closer. 

“We can still have it. We can. We could adopt, or be foster parents, or...something. We’ll figure it out together, okay?”

Giving him a real smile this time, you press a chaste kiss to his cheek. He smooths your hair down a little and continues, “I know that you’ll make a great mother, whether they’re biologically yours or not.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

He hugs you, the embrace getting rid of any sadness remaining within you. 

“I think I’m lucky one here.”

“Can we just agree that we’re both the lucky ones?”

With a chuckle, you press a kiss to his clothed chest. 

“I can do that.”


End file.
